


You Hold my Heart

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Smut, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Tomas and Marcus take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You Hold my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fandom! Hope you all are safe during this crazy time. 
> 
> It's been a while but I felt like sharing another story with you!
> 
> The title comes from the instrumental song "You Hold my Heart" by Kerry Muzzey

"Oh Marcus..." Tomas sighed as Marcus kissed the sensitive spot near Tomas' earlobe chuckling. Marcus continued further down placing kisses along Tomas' neck and jaw as Tomas ran his hands down Marcus' back.

Since finally admitting their feelings for one another and wanting to do something about the build up of sexual tension, they decided to start slow. Both admitted that neither had been with a man before and didn't want to rush it.

It started with kissing and groping before slowly moving to making out and rutting against each other. Then came the exploration of oral sex and Tomas still doesn't know (doesn't want to know if he's being honest) how Marcus got the skill he did in _that_ particular act. Finally, they felt they were ready to conduct each of these things with fewer and fewer clothes.

"You are so beautiful Tomas." Marcus whispered against Tomas' stomach as Tomas ran his hands through Marcus' short cut hair gasping. Marcus chuckled and nibbled his lover's bellybutton moving lower until his lips hit the top of Tomas' underwear.

Marcus looked up at Tomas who looked down at Marcus eyes dark with lust as Marcus smirked and kissed back up Tomas' torso. He kissed Tomas slowly and passionately before whispering "What would you like to do today love?"

Tomas shuddered at the sensation and biting his lip said "I want you to make love to me." Marcus instantly pulled back and looked down at Tomas who was blushing and turning his head away. "I mean...I am happy with everything we've been doing...I love it...love you and all...I just...I mean we don't have to...we..."

He heard Marcus give a huff of laughter before gently kissing his cheek saying "Shh it's all right Tomas. I would love to."

Tomas turned and looked at him saying "Really?"

Marcus nodded saying, "Yes. I would love to make love to you." Tomas felt his heart race and a sense of giddiness in the pit of his stomach. "But to do this love...we'll need certain supplies and I don't have..." when Tomas blushed again and rolling over, opened the side table drawer pulling out a still wrapped bottle of lube.

Marcus just looked at him as Tomas blushed even redder saying "I uh...had been wanting this for a bit...and I was hopeful...and…"

Marcus took it saying "Did I have ever tell you, that you are fucking adorable when you are embarrassed." Tomas shook his head as Marcus kissed his nose saying "Well you are. So you ready?"

Tomas nodded and laid down as Marcus grabbed a nearby pillow and gently tapped Tomas' hip motioning up. Tomas did so as Marcus placed the pillow under his lower back and then slowly started to remove Tomas' underwear.

Tomas felt the cool hotel air hit his burning skin and felt himself blushing again. Even though he and Marcus have seen each other naked, it was different due to intimacy of the moment. He watched as Marcus removed his own underwear and swallowed hard. He never got over seeing his partner's swollen cock and realized that that was going to go inside him.

"You all right?" Marcus asked gently seeing Tomas' eyes get a bid wider.

"Yeah...just slightly nervous you know..."

Marcus leaned over Tomas and kissing him said "Me too. I've never done this before...and I don't want to hurt you."

Tomas cupped Marcus' face with his hands saying "I know it will hurt at first but the thought of being so intimate with you...will make it worth it. You hold my heart Marcus...I want to give my everything to you...not just that..."

"Tomas..." Marcus whispered with emotion before kissing him softly. "I am so honored that you trust me enough to give me everything."

"As am I of you. I know how hard this is for you...to bear your soul and body to another. I body that is handsome...rugged...tells so many stories of your strength...a body I am honored to touch...kiss...love...possess." Tomas admitted pulling Marcus' face to his so that he could kiss those cheeks, chin, and jaw.

"God what did I do to ever deserve you."

"So much..." Tomas whispered as they kissed. Marcus pulled back and started opening the lube as Tomas situated himself on the pillow and let his legs fall open.

Marcus squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and looking at Tomas said "Fuck...that is a wonderful sight." Tomas bit his bottom lip glad to know that his partner liked what he saw. Marcus kissed Tomas slowly and purposefully as he slowly breached his partner with his finger.

Tomas gasped at the sensation and winced in pain as Marcus said "Tomas? Talk to me?"

"It is just strange...but keep going...keep kissing me." Tomas ordered softly looking up at Marcus with pleading eyes. Marcus could never say no to those doe like eyes especially when they begged him.

Marcus nodded and continued kissing his partner slowly adding another. Marcus distracted Tomas with his kisses while searching for that one spot that he heard made anal sex for guys pleasurable. Moving his fingers in and out and around, he finally felt a bundle inside Tomas and pressed against it. Tomas instantly broke the kiss, arching his back, crying out in shock and pleasure.

Marcus grinned like the Cheshire cat saying "Found it."

"Oh god...what was that?"

"I think medically it is called a prostate." Marcus responded with a smirk as Tomas rolled his eyes.

"Do that again."

Marcus smiled and kissing Tomas' neck, brushed that spot again before pressing against it. Tomas moaned wantonly at the sensation feeling his body heat up and his cock leaking against his stomach. "Oh Marcus...please...more..." Tomas begged as Marcus withdrew his fingers and adding more lube reentered with three.

"That feel good?" Marcus asked Marcus as Tomas nodded and started grinding down on his fingers.

"So good..." Tomas groaned gripping the sheets under him. Marcus sat back some and watched his partner writhe on his fingers and slowly took his cock stroking it.

"You are so stunning like this. God I wish I could record this." Tomas thrashed his head back and forth feeling his end starting to appear.

"Marcus...please...I need you in me...I want to come with you in me..."

Marcus withdrew his fingers and grabbing more lube put it on his cock. Tomas watched Marcus stroking his cock languidly before gently parting Tomas' legs more. "Tell me if it becomes too much." Marcus said softly against Tomas' lips as he started to enter the younger man below him.

Tomas gasped and gripped the sheets tighter. Granted the fingers did well preparing him, but it still burned. Tomas urged his body to relax and it did allowing Marcus to slide in a bit more. "Doing so good Tomas. Just a little bit more..." Marcus cooed gently rubbing circles on Tomas' hip with his thumb.

Tomas closed his eyes biting his lower lip when he felt more pressure than pain. Tomas cried out as Marcus stopped and looking down saw that he was almost in. "Just a bit more Tomas..." Marcus whispered nosing Tomas' cheek and kissing it gently. Tomas nodded and took deep breathes.

"If you want we can stop...we can..."

"No. Please...I want you." Tomas demanded suddenly as Marcus once again looked into those big brown eyes seeing them starting to glisten with tears. Marcus nodded and continued pushing in when he felt the muscles give way. 

They gasped simultaneously at the sensation as Marcus planted his hands on either side of Tomas' head shaking. Tomas looked up and saw Marcus panting, eyes closed, as Tomas asked in a small voice "Marcus?"

"Just a minute darling...you feel so good...so fucking good. I bet if heaven had a feeling this is what it feels like." Marcus advised in a strained voice as Tomas took deep breaths and relaxed his muscles but also experimented with clenching and unclenching them.

He heard Marcus curse softly at the sensation and smiled stroking Marcus' cheek with his hand. Marcus opened his eyes and looking down saw Tomas smiling at him eyes still glistening with tears. Marcus gently wiped away some of the tears before leaning down and kissing Tomas gently. During the kiss, he gave a small gentle experimental thrust.

Marcus parted some and gave another thrust watching Tomas' face looking for signs of discomfort. "How does it feel? You all right?" Marcus asked slightly worried at how silent the younger man was.

"It feels wonderful...I feel so connected to you...I love you." Tomas told Marcus, voice filled with emotion.

Marcus, feeling tears start to gather in his own eyes, said "I love you too." they kissed passionately as Tomas weaved his arms under Marcus' and gripped his back tight pulling him flush against his body.

Marcus ran his clean hand through Tomas' hair as his other one gripped Tomas' thigh lifting the leg up and around his waist. Marcus kept up a steady pace as Tomas started moaning in pleasure.

Marcus shifted some hearing Tomas all but shout in pleasure and arch his back as if struck by lightening. Marcus smiled and hit that spot again as Tomas slowly became a writhing sobbing mess beneath Marcus.

"You close?" Marcus inquired against Tomas' ear as Tomas just nodded and dragged his nails down Marcus' back crying out in pleasure. "Me too...I wish it wouldn't end...I love being inside you."

"I know. Please Marcus...come...fill me up..."

Marcus attacked Tomas' neck kissing and biting it leaving a mark, when Tomas felt his end hit him. He cried out against Marcus' shoulder before biting down, hard. Marcus grunted at the pain yet pleasure that coursed through his body from the bite and with quick erratic thrusts emptied inside his lover.

Tomas released Marcus' shoulder and shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him and the warmth of Marcus' release filled him. He clung to Marcus whispering his name over and over again as Marcus kissed him softly whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Tomas finally felt his limbs relax and felt Marcus pull back some to look at him. Tomas smiled as Marcus brushed away some drying tears saying "You all right love?"

Tomas just nodded saying, "Yes. God that was wonderful."

"Definitely." Marcus agreed smiling as he felt himself softening and gently pulled out. He rolled onto his back as Tomas winced and pulled the pillow out from under him.

Tossing the pillows aside, Tomas rolled over and snuggled up against Marcus' side. Marcus wrapped his arm around Tomas and said, "Was it all you hoped for?"

Tomas feeling sated and tired said sleepily "Yes...and more. Thank you Marcus."

Marcus snorted in amusement and said, "Only you would thank someone for fucking you."

"Well it was nice and you didn't have too..."

"I wanted to...I was just too afraid to ask...to afraid to push you..."

"As was I but I uh...really wanted it." Tomas admitted burying his face in Marcus' neck as Marcus just chuckled.

"And when you want something, I have learned that you will stop at nothing to get it."

Tomas looked up at him and smiled before yawning and said "Yeah..."

"Sleep my love." Marcus whispered kissing his lover's forehead as Tomas responded by snuggling tighter against the older man's body. Marcus chuckled and grabbing the blankets, pulled them over their bodies. They would clean up later. For now, he just wanted to hold his lover close and bask in the wonderful sensation they created together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Please like and comment if you want! They mean a lot to me ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
